Delicious Damage
by Yaoifreak01
Summary: Sai had no choice but to moan the words, as what Lee was doing to him allowed for no other means of iterating them. His tears, his saliva, his lips, his tongue, his hands, they all worked about his... YAOI! MA! LEExSAI! SMUT! BRAND NEW SERIES! R&R!
1. Part A

_**It Hurts So Good**_

You come to me with weary eyes  
Murky bags from sleepless nights  
See me, let your tears go free  
Cum dear friend, confide in me

I'll listen, yet you need me least  
Lend my tongue to ease your grief  
Friends we be so trust in me  
Cum dear friend, confide in me

I'll touch to warm, ignite, and please  
Caress you, force your pain at ease  
Hurt cannot withstand my tease  
Cum dear friend, confide in me

I'll love you 'til my fingers bleed  
Hold you 'til you're spent and weak  
Spared from time this promise be  
Cum dear friend, confide in me

Bound by honor, oath and creed  
I swear to fuck you endlessly  
So should you ever be in need  
Cum dear friend, confide in me

**_A pact designed between two college friends in the year 2001..._**


	2. Part B

_Disclaimer: All characters from  
__  
Naruto the t.v./ manga series  
__  
belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

Sai had just rolled over in his bed, planning to inflict some massive damage upon his blaring alarm clock, when he heard a knock; the only thing that saved its damn life. He stilled for a moment, even as the clock continued to ring, actually considering not getting up to answer the door.

A certain face came to mind then and he just as soon urged his suddenly not so sleepy form out of the bed, throwing his black, silk sheets aside to do it. He paced into the living room and yelled at the door, "I'll be right there!" There was no response, but then, he hadn't waited for one. Sai ran back into his room, into the master bathroom and brushed the absolute _heck_ out of his teeth, trying to brush any and all strands of sleep filth away from him.

That certain face fell across his mind again and it took everything in his overly anxious form to keep from dropping the glass of water he held to the floor. But he managed, and he succeeded, and he failed to shatter any glasses this morning.

Sai looked at his disheveled shoulder length hair, his rumpled black pj pants and t-shirt, and the slightly blue bags beneath his eyes showing themselves ever crudely against his pale skin when he was done; and oh, how he hated the fact that everything about him had sleepless nights written _all_ over. What good was it that his breath didn't stink if it _looked_ like everything _else_ about him did?

He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. There wasn't enough time to try to fix his appearance. He didn't want to keep either of them waiting any longer.

Sai got to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

There he stood. In all of his unmitigated pain and anguish, he stood. Sai opened his arms and Lee walked directly into them, wrapping his arms around Sai's slightly more slender waist and hoisting him up. Sai automatically fastened his legs around Lee's body and his arms around the man's neck. Lee kicked the door closed behind them as their lips met, and personal sorrows rode the tongue.

He hated it. Sai absolutely hated it, how everything about this man, even his pain-especially his pain-could make everything in his own world _so_ much better. From his taste to his touch, it all made everything better.

He sighed a euphoric one into the kiss they shared as Lee blindly and expertly led them to his bedroom.

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Gaara," he breathed in sheer disbelief. "Gaara, you…you can't be serious."

He looked at him with those ever cool eyes, those eyes that he loved so, so very much, and he could tell, this time Gaara truly meant what he said. This time it was official. This time, there would be no making up.

"Yes," he said in an equally, if not colder, tone, "I can."

Lee walked towards him, arms outstretched, palms to the ceiling, begging for an explanation even in body language. "But, but Gaara," he spoke, coming to a stop in front of him, "…just last night," his hands and eyes dropped alike, as if to keep everything so high up took much more energy than he had to spare, "…just last night you," he whispered it, "you told me you…" He looked up again, eyes pleading. "I don't understand. What did I do? What did I say? I don't understand, Gaara. Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it. I swear. I swear! Just tell me and believe, just as the sun is bright I _will_ make it alright!"

Gaara merely stared at him with his arms crossed over his sleek red tank, as if Lee were a complete stranger…one who hadn't spoken a single word. No emotion whatsoever. It was as if last night had never even happened, as if this same man had never allowed Lee to hold him in his arms, to see him with his heart, to love him with his all. He couldn't be serious.

Lee clutched onto Gaara's arms, just barely restraining from shaking the red haired man. "Talk to me! Tell me what I did! You have to give me something!" Anger was finally winning over disbelief and despair. That was good in Lee's case as it kept him from breaking down with all he had. "What kind of game do you think this is? This is my _life _you're messing with! I-I need you, you understand? I…I need you." Lee looked into his eyes, hoping for even a bit of resistance against that oh, so cold exterior. There was none. Anger drained away and fatigue and helplessness fell into place. Lee dropped to his knees, tugging on Gaara's shirt as he begged with all his might, pride be damned.

"Please. I'll do anything. I'll do it. Just tell me what you want. Please!" Lee's hands were suddenly met with impulse and they worked and struggled at the belt, buttons, and zipper attached to Gaara's stygian hued pants. "This is what you want right? I didn't do it right, huh?! I'm sorry! Just give me another-"Gaara bent down, took Lee's fumbling hands within his own, and dropped them in the same step as he simply backed away. His expression never changed.

"I'm…I'm-"

"Enough." Gaara turned easily and walked towards the wall length window panes that decorated the entire left side of the living room of his penthouse. He was quiet for a long moment as he kept his back to the torn man begging forgiveness for things he couldn't guess at even if he tried. "What do you take me for," Gaara asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You think I don't know," he said with the same impassive voice.

Lee stood, sheer confusion strengthening him just enough to do so. "Don't know what, Gaara?"

He turned to him then with such a quickness, Lee couldn't help but jump. Gaara's eyes were as ruthless as they ever were, but this…this had homicidal threat written all over it. What had he done? What had he done to make Gaara turn such an ill inflicting look upon him? What had he done? Why was this happening?

In absolute awe of the pure hatred directed his way Lee could only whisper one word. "…Gaara…"

"At first I didn't believe it," he sneered not caring one bit about Lee's shock. "Not even after I'd _seen_ could I believe it. My eyes could hardly make sense of what was _directly_ in front of me. … My lover," he hissed with narrowed eyes, "_fucking_ another."

"Gaara what-"

"Shut Up!" There it was. Gaara had a way of manifesting fear about a room with none but his very much misunderstood appearance. Today though, today Gaara looked more than just detached, violent and angry. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it. Gaara didn't just look it but he was, he was furious on levels unseen by Lee.

"You want to talk about who's messing with who?!"

"The only person I've ever loved is you, Gaara, just _you_!"

"Jeezus, just stop with the lies, Lee," he groaned in livid aggravation.

"I am not lying to you, Gaara! I have never lied to you!"

"…No?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Not ever!"

Gaara stared at him for a long moment. Intense eyes boring molten holes into Lee's own. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he crossed his arms over his chest once more. Hissing along his exhale were the words, "Then what in the _hell_ is Sai to you?"

The room and his body shook alike with dread and horror as two-and-two smashed together. It all made sense now. The unseen eyes burning holes into the back of his neck when he'd gone to that place. The unidentified owner of the murderous intent when he'd wrapped his arms around that person. It all made such horrifying sense now.

"Oh, Gaara, _Gaara_, no," Lee groaned.

"Save it!" Gaara exclaimed. He wasn't even _trying _to hear the excuses.

"It's not what you think!"

"S_hut the fuck up, Lee! _I do not want to hear _anything_ you have to say!"

"Wait, please! Let me explain! It isn't what you-"

Gaara was just suddenly there. One moment he'd been fuming by the wall length window panes, the next he was directly in front of the pleading Lee. When he got there, Lee's cheek was abruptly and efficiently mated with a palm-side punch that twisted his neck to the left and dropped his body to the floor. A bitch-punch if there ever was one. Gaara'd delivered that punch with a good third of his strength; a wave of purposeful power and energy rippling up his body from his toes, to his right wrist, to his balled fist. It was no surprise to him when Lee crumpled to the floor in a stunned heap, quite nicely, silent.

Gaara knelt slowly next to Lee's head where the dark haired man's watery eyes hid behind his hair. He was panting as he held his cheek as though that'd somehow take away the sting. Gaara paid the damage he'd done no mind whatsoever as he peered through Lee's dark strands to look him in the eyes and whisper an untold truth with a very much expressionless face.

He began with the blatantly obvious, saying, "I told you to shut up…I meant what I said." Gaara looked at him in silence for a moment longer, just a single moment before he sighed his strength away and rocked back onto his behind, wrapping his arms around his propped legs as he did so. It started with a shake of his head and continued with a tired raking of his fingers through his unruly red hair. Gaara lowered his eyes to the floor as he finally spoke again.

"If you only knew how much it took of me to trust you, Lee. … I can not believe you've managed to break a heart that was already broken. A heart I'd foolishly thought you would be the one to mend."

Gaara rested his elbows on his knees as he held his head with the palms of his hands. Sighing a second time he said, "Get out of here Lee, before I kill you."

Lee, grunting lowly in the process, slowly managed to sit up. As he did so Gaara could see Lee's pain and regret manifest itself in the show that was his steadily approaching tears. But it meant nothing to him now. It couldn't. He'd made up in his mind months ago, when he'd seen the way Lee touched and loved Sai for himself, that this, whatever 'this' was, had to end. He was tired of being in love all by himself…again.

Lee grabbed the red head's hands, his own shaking a mile a minute, and held them down between their bodies. His tears were all over the place. The abundance that was his lashes not slowing their progress at all. His pain fell in volumes, wetting Gaara's wrists as he slowly leaned in and kissed Gaara so softly the red head barely felt the feather light touch. Gaara tried to pull back anyway, only to suddenly feel those same hands that'd been holding his own only a moment before, bracing his face in place now. He opened his mouth to object and found it filled with twice the tongue he'd had before.

His own hurt made itself known. He would miss this so much. Lee's kiss, always so animated and passion filled. He would miss this, a lot. A single tear joined Lee's hundreds as it exited Gaara's left eye. He sighed in anguish as he allowed himself the indulgence he'd been trying so hard not to. He licked, sucked, and nipped Lee's tongue, Lee's lips for what he swore would be the last time he'd ever again.

And then, this time, with all of his strength, Gaara pushed Lee so hard the brunet tumbled and slid until his back and head hit the window-walls with a vengeance. Gaara hopped up, turned, and walked in the opposite direction; wiping harshly at his mouth and looking at his hand as if he'd see blood; a sneer on his face all the while. He stopped long enough to say only, "I told you to leave before I killed you. Believe me, I meant that too."

"Last night," Lee gasped around his tears, breathing heavy with the hurt of it all, the absence of Gaara's lips, the end to their relationship, "…just last night, you told me you loved me! Was that a lie? Everything we did, all that was said…"

Gaara didn't answer for what felt like a long time. When he did speak it was no higher than that of a harsh whisper. "For four years you've told me the exact same thing. For four years you've spoken said lie. I said it last night because I _meant_ it," he growled. "_I_ will _always_ love you, and nothing, not even your infidelity, will change that. Now lose my key and get the fuck out." And with that, Gaara walked away, back handing a $2,000 vase to the ground as he did so.

Lee jumped at the sound of Gaara's slammed bedroom door, before he slumped lower into his jacket and cried some more. He stayed that way, pressed against the window-walls for about an hour, cursing himself all the while. He stayed that way, crying more and more, until there was nothing left to do but stop.

When he stood, and he wiped at his puffy eyes, and he sniffed his running, red nose, he dug within his pocket. Just as Gaara'd said, he unhooked the key the red head had entrusted him with three years ago and placed it on the kitchen counter as he passed it, headed for the door. If for no other reason than for the fact that he'd caused Gaara more pain than even he could stand, with one look back, Lee opened the door to Gaara's penthouse, and left.

The whispered words, "I love you," left in his wake.

**Three Hours Later**

Sai had no choice but to moan the words, as what Lee was doing to him allowed for no other means of iterating them. His tears, his saliva, his lips, his tongue, his hands, they all worked about his penis with an abandon that was almost stunning. Never had Lee sucked his dick so good. Never had Lee been so careless with his teeth and nails; a danger that turned Sai on to the point of complete lunacy. His hands fisting around his silken sheets so hard that his fingers seemed starved of blood, his toes curling so tight that it looked as if he had none, the brunet finally spoke, however strained his words were.

"Lee…what happened? Why…why are you…he-here?"

Lee didn't answer with words. The only thing that told Sai how very much Lee had indeed heard him was his own scream. Lee pulled up tightly on his cock-head as he squeezed the base to just this side of pain. A means of distraction it was. Sai couldn't see it as his head was flung back so far that his neck was almost as arched as his spine was, but he could feel it. Lee's tears increased. The cool liquid providing a pleasurable contrast to his warm pre-cum. Man, whatever Gaara had done to his Lee this time, he might have to thank him personally after this was over.

Still though, setting aside the gracious pleasure his body continuously gathered from Lee's glorious ministrations, his conscience was another matter all together. He just couldn't help wondering why in the world Lee was crying during their love making. Yeah, he'd been sad before, but…this was simply ridiculous.

Sai unclenched one of his snow white fists from a wad of his covers and brought the trembling hand between his legs. Digging his fingers into Lee's hair, panting his strain all the while, he pulled the man's face away from his crotch. His lips, as well as his hand, unwrapped from around Sai with a small, wet pop.

Lee's eyes were shut, yet both dry and new tears stained his cheeks. Despite all, his facial muscles were completely relaxed; so much so that anyone who didn't know him could have sworn him to be a sleeping man in the midst of a nightmare, one so horrid it made the man cry in his sleep.

Sai _did_ want to know what the nightmare was all about, but he wasn't so interested that he was willing to stop getting the goods. He was concerned, not stupid. Sai wrapped his hand around his own dick and quickly commenced to fucking himself. Thrusting into his fist with slow, deliberate movements as he breathlessly spoke. "What's wrong, Lee? What happened to you?"

Lee's left brow twitched and he sniffed. Something he'd been doing since he'd stepped through Sai's front door. Good thing, too. Otherwise there'd have been mucus all over the place. For a moment it seemed as if he wouldn't answer. But just as Sai was about to force his hand to cease its pleasurable torture upon him so that he could speak to Lee with a clear mind, the broken vessel finally said something, saving him the punishment.

"Sai," he sobbed, "…Gaara broke up with me."

He arched an incredulous brow at the same time his hand started making squishing noises against him, thanks largely to the excess pre-cum that'd escaped him and coated his cock. "This is why you've been crying, Lee?" He suddenly leant his head back, closed his eyes, and licked his cherry red lips; he groaned a low, blatantly pleasure filled one before he took a deep breath and sighed. Close. Very close.

"Don't," Sai said finally able to speak again. "Don't do that when you know he'll take you back…he always does."

"No. Not this time he won't." Something in the way he said it made Sai cease stroking himself after all. He lifted his head and looked at the man who sat at the foot of his bed, looking as if he'd just caused his best friend's death. "He told me to lose his key and to get out."

Sai debated on what to do. God, but he _really_ had a hard on. He wanted to come so bad that he could almost _feel _the phantom orgasms wreaking much desired havoc within his quivering sac and twitching cock. God, why now?

Finally, Sai sighed his hesitation away. Continuing to jack off in front of such vehement ache and hurt as was Lee seemed to be too rude, even for him. Therefore, eventually,he propped himself up until his back rested against the headboard; his slick penis stayed just as heavily against his stomach as he forced his hands and arms to remain crossed against his chest. "What do you mean he told you to lose his key?"

Lee looked at him then. And there was so much sorrow in the look he threw his way, Sai felt its oppressive force weighing against his heart. "It's means he found out. He knew."

Everything above his belly button fell to the mattress below him; even his cock began an abrupt descent to limp-hood. He felt cold all over. Lee couldn't mean what he thought he did. "Knew what," he said even while knowing the answer full well.

"_Us, _Sai, he knew about _us_," Lee sobbed. His eyes leaked all over his t-shirt clad torso. He looked almost crazed with pain. "What the hell else could make him that upset?"

Sai cracked a smile; but even he could tell it looked forced. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"_Does this **look** like everything's okay_," he suddenly yelled, referring to the purpling bruise on his cheek, the one Sai'd completely missed.

"He…he hit you?"

Lee's eyes fell to the floor. "It's not like I didn't deserve it."

Sai's brows drew together. "Still, he had no right-"

"You should have seen him," Lee replied with a glazed look in his eyes as the memory assailed him. "He was so mad, so furious." He looked at Sai then. "I-have-_never _seen such a look of hurt and betrayal in my _life_. …I'm horrible, Sai," he said in a whisper. "He told me I broke his heart."

Sai had to admit that he wasn't exactly saddened by this news, angry that Gaara had hit him but not completely torn up about the break up…as Lee most certainly was. "Lee," he sighed in genuine sympathy for his friend. "I don't…I don't really know what to say." And it was true. To say that he was damn near ecstatic due to Lee's heart break seemed a tad inappropriate. But then, he apparently wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say as Lee failed to respond. He merely stared at the ground as more tears escaped him.

That didn't really sit well with Sai and so he made up in his mind to comfort Lee in the only way he knew how. Sex, of course. He crawled to the end of his bed where Lee sat in his misery and straddled him in that position. Cradling his face within his hands Sai gently splayed light kisses all over Lee's face, until finally, his gentle kiss landed upon the latter's lips. It started out testing, cautious even, but within moments the osculation grew into something much heavier and impassioned as Lee tried desperately to ease his heartache through Sai's lips, finally responding to his touch the right way. With shaking hands Lee touched Sai's bare hips, with quivering lips he dipped his head and began to drop soft ascending kisses upon his naked torso. He did this until he reached a dusky nipple and suckled it hard with his soft, moist lips. It only took a moment for Sai to want even more of Lee upon him. Yet the only article of clothing that ever _really _stood in the way of sex was on Lee's body, his pants. It posed no threat for the very naked Sai however. He simply unzipped them, reached inside and wrapped his fingers around Lee's hot, pulsing penis with a soft moan. The man's tongue had always felt so good and remained so still as he continued to inflict utterly _delicious_ damage upon his tender, sensitive nipples. With each stroke of Lee's tongue Sai forgot that he was supposed to be comforting the man and took his own pleasure in grinding his dick upon Lee's undershirt, slowly, lifting it up with each upward thrust so that it also brushed against bare skin. He'd barely even realized that he was stroking Lee's cock at the same time until the man moaned.

"Sai," he half groaned, half sobbed, "I…I miss him already. I-" His breath hitched as Sai pressed his thumb across the thick, slick head of Lee's shaft.

"_I _need you, Lee. I need you right now, inside me." And before Lee could even think to speak, Sai positioned himself squarely over him, and with Lee's dick in hand, he began a slow descent to sheathing. Lee threw his head back and moaned a long and guilty one. His fingers digging into Sai's sides as he tried his hardest not to thrust upward and _take_ the pleasure that was being given to him oh, so tortuously. He told himself that he deserved the pain, every hot, slow, erotic minute of it. Just the sight of Sai covering his cock with his body had him wanting to cum. The feel of it though, now _that_ had a whole other moan wrenching itself from his throat as he sank deeper and deeper into the cock hungry man before him. He wanted to both cry and shout. He felt so guilty for turning around and doing the exact same thing that'd broken Gaara's heart. Yet, he couldn't deny it. Submerged so deeply into the heated softness of Sai's plump ass, his guilt was flitting further and further away from the forefront.

Just before he reached its base Sai pulled his body back up Lee's full member. He did it with a circular like movement of his hips, in doing so he caused Lee's cock to hit a place inside him with such atomic force, he couldn't help but cry out for more. He came back down with that same circular motion and continued to ride his cock in just this form. Lee wrapped one arm around his waist and held them up with the other, palm flat on the bed as he began to add his own rock to the beat. Faster and faster he pumped into Sai like his life depended on it.

The silence in the room was ripped and torn with the sensual moans, and the pleasure filled cries, and the carnal evidence of a never ending squishing noise that just kept on tearing through it.

"Lee," Sai sobbed as his fingers dug into the man's shoulders, "cum with me!"

Lee wrapped his hand around Sai's shaft and pumped him just as fast and as hard as he fell into his ass over and over again. "I will," he said. And as soon as the words left his mouth, Sai came, as did he. They both threw their heads back as cries of ecstasy, guilt, relief, and pain rent themselves brutally from their throats.

This was what their entire relationship, fuckship, and friendship was about. A pact made long before Lee had ever met and fell in love with Gaara. When one was down, hurt, sad, soul assailed by any negative emotion that there was, from anger to plain ole' animalistic horniness, the other had to be there to fuck the heartache away. It didn't matter if the other was in a relationship, it didn't matter if the other was no longer interested. It was an agreement that they'd staked their word and honor upon; and they took that a lot more serious than people these days usually did. It was something that had helped them get through the hardships of college together. Something that had helped them get the positions they had in their careers without ever shooting anyone. Something that was helping to get them through the adversities of adult life. Something that…

Something that would only lead to more pleasurable pain.

It was a something that Sai had learned long ago. A something that Lee only just realized as their mingled, ear splitting cries rent both the air and his heart. They could never have anyone else, so long as they had each other. It was the most lucid epiphany he'd ever had. How he hadn't realized this before, he just didn't know. He knew he could be slow at times, but…damn.

As his body continued to release and Sai steadily shuddered above him, he became aware that Sai had to have figured this out long before him. In fact, to be more precise, he had to have known it, at the very least, after whatshisname had broken up with him. Sai never _had_ told him why they'd broken up three years ago. The man hadn't had a boyfriend since.

His body finally finished its release and Lee just as soon collapsed, both physically _and_ mentally spent. Sai followed suit and fell onto his chest with a sigh.

"Hmm," Sai said after a long moment. "It almost feels like it gets better every time."

Lee only grunted in response. In all manner of honesty, he was speechless. He didn't know how to think as he now had to rearrange his whole way of doing so. He'd never _really_ thought of what he did with Sai as cheating. He'd thought of it as merely helping out a friend, just as the pact had named it. Though, the longer he thought, in retrospect he could see how it truly was what Gaara had called it, infidelity. He couldn't imagine accepting the same 'I was just doing my buddy a small favor' excuse if his partner had done what he'd done to him.

Ergo, now, in this moment, he truly didn't know what to say. What words did you allow escape when you've just realized your part in a huge mistake? Which ones? Lee really wanted to know.

Sai sensed the change in the air as it grew awkward around them. Funny, how they hadn't had an awkward moment in their lovemaking since their many firsts in college. Sai sat up, which made Lee inhale sharply as he was still inside of him. Sai ignored it, looked down into his eyes and stared, for what seemed like a long time.

Lee grew uncomfortable. Sai was looking at him very strangely. Not to mention that he had the extremely uncomfortable feeling that the man could read his thoughts. It felt as if his gaze were boring right into his soul, if not, at least into his brain where the words 'Our love lives are forever ruined' were at the very forefront. He felt like squirming. "Sai-"

"Don't," Sai said and put a finger to his lips. Lee had learned his lesson, he immediately shut up. One hand braced upon his chest, Sai slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Lee's own. Sai slid his tongue past Lee's lips after a moment and proceeded to suckle his lips with slow, wet, languorous ministrations. Lee responded to the kiss with a moan, and to his own surprise he felt a stirring in his loins that should've been slow to occur for at least another hour.

Sai must have felt Lee hardening within him, for even as he lay chest to chest with him, Sai began to move up and down, loving the feel of Lee's huge cock going in and out of him, stretching him to the limit, stroking places no one ever had as he hardened even further within him. He was getting hard again too, but for once, his own pleasure was not his main concern. He stared down into Lee's eyes, which were squint in pleasure as he tried to suppress whatever was trying to release itself from his throat; be it a groan or shout, Sai didn't really know. What he did know was…

"We can't keep doing this." Lee stiffened. Sai continued both in body and in words. "At least, I can't keep doing this."

"What are-"

"I'm too in love with you to keep on being your make-me-feel-good human chocolate. My-" he moaned as a twitch of his hips had his special place begging for another hit, "h-heart can't take much more." Lee threw his head back and gasped both in shock at the confession and with bliss filled feeling as Sai suddenly picked up the pace, the latter man's hard dick rubbing between their stomachs was giving him butterflies. "I…I owe you more than that. Lee, I owe my-myself more than that." Sai came down on Lee's cock hard, only to slide back up with an arched spine that caused his dick to slide from inside him with a slight, smooth, and slippery bend, before Sai straightened his back again and sheathed Lee once more. "Making love to you when you're sad…it's no longer the only time I want to. I want to fuck you a-all the time as of late. This is why-"

Lee grabbed Sai by the back of his neck and brought him down into a fierce kiss as he took over Sai's job by thrusting into the man, hard. Sai cried out into the kiss. It felt so good, so right to have Lee pounding inside of him. He had to admit, though the first time he'd ever said it out loud, he'd meant what he said. He loved Lee and wanted to fuck the absolute shit out of him until the end of time. But he knew Lee would never go for the real deal type of thing, he didn't like compromising his friendships. And that was all the more reason why they both, two 26 year old adult men, simply needed to-

Lee broke off the kiss just as abruptly as he'd started it and said, "Please. I've already had my heart broken once today."

"I-Imagine having it shattered each day that we fu-"

Lee kissed him again. Sai wasn't hearing him. He really couldn't take this, not now… not ever. "I can't lose you Sai," he said against his lips. Sai could taste salt on his lips. A telltale sign that Lee was crying again, even if the sight wasn't enough. "Not after Gaara. I can't loose you…too," he panted as he pumped into Sai still, causing the man to arch all the way into a sitting position even as Lee's words caressed up and down his spine. Lee grabbed onto Sai's waist and picked up the pace as he spoke words that he realized were true even as they fell from his quivering lips. "I hadn't lied to him. I wasn't lying when I told him that I loved him. But if I thought for one second that I had to lose you in order keep him-" Lee's balls drew up close to his body, from here on out it was fair game, at any moment he would cum. "He knew. Gaara knew what I didn't. Sai, just the thought of being without you makes me-" And then he came, he couldn't help it. Neither could Sai. Yet again they burst with screams until they both nearly passed out.

Sai fell upon Lee's chest again, breathing hard. "Lee, you… you couldn't possibly…love me," he panted. "You're just saying…that because your…your cock's up my ass. Give it another hour."

Lee didn't speak until he'd caught his breath, an unspoken excuse to also think about his response. "In another hour I doubt I'll be any less heart broken, which was why I'd come here originally, remember," he said with the utmost honesty once he'd caught it. "So in another hour, I'll definitely want to be right where I am. Sadly in your ass."

Sai rolled his eyes, even though Lee couldn't see it. "Your love for me just _drips_ with your every word."

Lee wrapped his arms possessively around Sai and exhaled, ruffling the man's raven colored hair. "Sai, I'm serious. Please. Please don't leave me. Please, not you, too." He closed his eyes as fresh tears began to fall. He tried not to think about how all of the begging he'd done just hours earlier hadn't been enough, and once again, may still not be enough. "I do love you. I know that now. Gaara knew before I did. He knew that if it came between you and him, however hard the choice would be I'd have chosen you. We've been together for so long Sai, you can't just drop what we have. Please. I…I love you." And he meant it. It was only through Sai that even in his most troubled of times he was healed. Only by Sai's touch, words, and _extremely_ rare smile. It seemed he had a thing for stoic men.

Sai sat up and looked deep into Lee's eyes. He could always tell when he was lying by those ever animated onyx spheres, and he could see, for now at least, Lee wasn't lying to him. He saw the love, he saw the hurt, he saw the genuine uncertainty about Sai's ultimate decision. Finally, finally Lee had said what his touch had spoken years before.

Sai leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Alright," he whispered, kissing again for good, and happy, measure. "Then move in with me." He sat up and smiled. "'Cause this makes us official."

Lee literally burst into tears. His face was overrun with waterfalls and snot in a matter of seconds. Sai sat back even further, seriously offended. "Well look, if you don't want to then-"

"No, it's not that," he sobbed, placing an arm over his eyes. "I just wish that Gaara had somebody like you by his side. Somebody who could truly mend his heart in minutes, like I've got."

Sai's hard eyes immediately softened, and he leaned back down and moved Lee's arm away. He leaned down further and kissed his forehead before saying, "Oh, Lee," on a long, understanding exhale, "I'm sure he'll find a love like you _someday_."

And then he spent the rest of the night doing what he did best, fucking Lee's tears away.

* * *

XD Well, thanks, of course, for taking the time to read both my poem and story. I hoped to absolute goodness that you enjoyed what you read. This is only the first of many short stories in the _Lurid Affections _series, which will consist of only yaoi stories. I recently figured that I'd just leave _Yum Sum _to its own devices and keep her full of hot hentainess alone. That should make the yaoi-phobes happy I think. Well, please do be sure to review and let me know how my first YAOI _oneshot_ went.

Oh, btw I know good and well that Lee and Sai are like so freakin' random and odd that it's not even funny, but I had the urge to put those two together for some odd reason and so I did. I came to find, after reading my own story, that I actually kinda like the pairing (whether that's because they're out of character or not…I'm not sure.) THE POINT REMAINS!!! XD Tell me what you thought of the odd pairing if you would, because there may well be more to come. Peace!!!


End file.
